


Sparring

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Ignores WW84 because I haven't seen it yet, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A mutual acquaintance introduced Diana and Kassandra and they've quickly become good friends.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femslash February





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'crossover'.

"It's been many years since anyone could match me in the sparring ring," Diana remarked to her opponent as they lowered their weapons and shield.

Saluting with the sword in her right hand, Kassandra returned it and the dagger she'd wielded in her left hand to the weapons rack. "I trained to fight from my childhood."

"I had to argue with my mother to train," Diana replied, placing her sword and shield back on the rack as well.

Kassandra laughed softly as she walked over to pick up her towel and wipe the sweat from her face and chest. " _Mater_ helped _pater_ train me to fight."

"Did you learn hand-to-hand combat as well?" Diana asked as she wiped away the sweat on her face and chest as well.

Finishing her drink with a roll of her honey-brown eyes, Kassandra nodded once she lowered her water bottle. "Of course. Even the best soldier could find herself disarmed."

"Show me?" Diana requested once she'd taken several gulps of her water.

Kassandra nodded again. They walked back to the sparring mats and began to fight. It'd been some years since Diana had had to employ her hand-to-hand skills and it showed. Though they were evenly matched in speed and strength, Kassandra soon overpowered Diana, left hand poised to strike at her throat as she straddled Diana's waist. "Do you yield?"

"I yield," she confirmed with a nod.

Dropping her hand, Kassandra gave Diana a reproachful look. "You're rusty. That could lead to your death if you're not careful."

"As we've discussed before, there's little that can outright kill me," Diana reminded her, squirming a little to free her hands from where they'd been pinned between her sides and Kassandra's knees.

Narrowing her eyes, Kassandra shook her head. "That's no reason to be complacent."

"Perhaps you'd like to help me sharpen my skills," she suggested, tracing patterns on Kassandra's knees with her fingertips.

Leaning forward to brace her hands on either side of Diana's head, Kassandra asked, her voice low and intimate. "What do I get out of this arrangement?"

"A companion until you've completed your task, whatever it is," she offered, tracing patterns up onto Kassandra's thighs now.

Kassandra leaned further down so the tail of her braid tickled Diana's collarbone. "I don't know when that will be. It could be finished tomorrow or fifty years from now."

"I'll take that chance," Diana murmured, taking a chance and looping her arms around Kassandra's waist.

A smile slowly curved Kassandra's lips. "I accept your offer, Diana of Themyscira."

"Thank you, Kassandra of Sparta." Diana had barely finished speaking before Kassandra captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

She responded eagerly, tightening her arms around Kassandra so they were pressed flush against each other. _I'm happy with whatever time we'll have together._

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a bit to decide on a pairing for this, but once I did, the fic came very quickly.


End file.
